The objective of this project is the development of a practical synthetic route to the widely used anticancer agent adriamycin. The synthetic approach is sufficiently flexible to also provide ready access to a wide range of analogs of adriamycin. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: T.R. Kelly, R.N. Goerner, Jr., J.W. Gillard and B.P. Prazak, "Studies Directed Toward the Synthesis of Adriamycin: Diels Alder Reactions of Anthradiquinones and Various Dienes." Tetrahedron Letters, 3869 (1976). T.R. Kelly, "A Dramatic and Relevant Demonstration of Ring Strain," J. Chem. Ed., 54, xxxx (April 1977).